Storage systems, such as NAND Flash storage systems, often include multiple semiconductor devices mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Since the semiconductor devices may be manufactured by different companies and/or a systems manufacturer may want to have two suppliers provide the same component (e.g., in order to mitigate supply chain interruption and/or to play different suppliers off of each other), a semiconductor device often has timing constraints or specifications associated with its inputs and outputs. For example, a semiconductor device may guarantee to hold a signal steady on a line for a certain period of time, during which another semiconductor device can read back or otherwise sample the held signal on the line. Timing closure is the verification process performed during the design cycle where designers ensure one semiconductor device properly samples a signal from another device during this guaranteed window. A semiconductor device may not operate properly if (for example) it samples a signal outside of a guaranteed window. It would be desirable if new techniques which make timing closure easier were developed.